


For a Walk

by bellygunnr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crushing, Cuddling, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Tea's out sick, so Joey takes charge of walking Yuugi around. Of course, he may have his own reasons for doing so.





	1. Matching Pace

“Joey? What are you doing here?” Yuugi looked up with surprise as he stepped outside his game shop, hands squeezing the straps of his backpack.

“Tea’s sick so I figured I would walk ya,” Joey answered. “Ya good with that?”

Tea was sick? That was odd. Usually she would have told him sooner… Oh well. He would have to check up on her later, and walking with Joey wasn’t a horrible alternative. In fact, it was quite nice.

“’Course I am,” Yuugi said happily. He didn’t mention how Joey was on the opposite side of town, how far he surely traveled this morning.

It was an unspoken thing. He’d keep it close to his heart.

 

Oddly, they didn’t meet up with Tristan either. Yuugi didn’t mind this too much– Joey was nice to walk with. They needed to do this more often. Even as Joey grabbed his hand, yanking him away from the edge of the sidewalk–

“Idiot! Don’t get run over…!”

“I wasn’t very close at all–”

But Joey just puffed his cheeks and yanked him closer, jerking his head to the side. So what if he had panicked?

Yes, Joey was nice to walk with.

  
Tea eventually recovered and they settled back in their old routine. Joey remained on his side of the town, Tea joined him at the game shop, and they converged at the school gates. Yet even the old routine was slightly altered: every time they met, Joey and Yuugi would catch each other’s eye.

Maybe they should walk together again.


	2. For a Kiss

“It’s me again!”

In his excitement, Joey had invited himself into the Mutou game shop. He hovered at the foot of the staircase leading to their living quarters, lying in wait for one particular Egyptian-incarnate. He was content to ignore the exhaustion hanging off the ends of his eyes, focusing on his eagerness to see his friend.

Friend. It made him both pleased but also incredibly sad.

“Yuugi! How late are you gonna sleep in?”

“I’m right here, Joey,” piped up a voice behind him.

“What–!” The blond shouted as he whirled around, caught off by the sudden voice. “Where did you come from, huh? Gramps said you were sleeping still!”

Yuugi smiled brightly as he chuckled, shoulders trembling ever so slightly. “Am I the type to sleep in on a weekend? No, I was cleaning the back.” Except he had taken a detour to make himself some cereal.

Joey stared at him, shock melting into confusion. The weekend…? Was today Saturday?! Tristan hooked him!

“Did you forget?  _Joey_! Well, that’s okay. We can hang out instead!” Yuugi couldn’t help himself from laughing– a cheerful ring, a laugh that had never known malice.

Music to Joey’s ears.

“W- well, I don’t mind hangin’ out or nothin’ with my best pal, Yuge,” Joey blustered. His chest threatened to crack under the pressure of his fluttering heart. 

 

They spent the day inside, holed up within Yuugi’s room. The morning blue had become a dreary, shabby gray that promised nothing but cold and rain, making both reluctant to venture outside. Joey figured that inside was as good as anywhere- besides…

There had been only a scarce few chances to be near to each other.

Yuugi himself relished in the warmth Joey provided, his head nestled between his hip and leg, curled into a tight ball. Analyzing past duels was admittedly tiring work after the fifth or sixth video…

“We don’t have too many of our duels recorded, now that I think about it,” Yuugi said slowly.

“A lot of them are hard to listen to,” Joey replied. “Y’know,” he added imploringly.

A great many of their past duels were tarnished by high stakes and risky, life-threatening conditions. Why they had ever been committed to footage Yuugi scarcely knew… 

Each one went into a crate hidden from sight. 

Joey huffed and leaned over- mindful of Yuugi’s resting head- to switch off the video player.

“S’not like we can’t learn somethin’ later, yeah?” He groused, hair falling into his eyes. “Tired anyway…”

That’s when Yuugi sat up, face coming dangerously close to Joey’s. He felt the heat radiating off him, from his slightly flushed cheeks. It made his heart stutter in place–

Yuugi did not move away.

“We should nap…”

“Nap? Here?”

“We’re both sleepy,” Yuugi pointed out–  _pouting_.

 

They napped. It was another hour before they awoke, limbs entangled around each other. Yuugi had his nose buried in the crook of Joey’s neck–  _and all was good._


End file.
